


tower climbing

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [15]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Climbing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla held her swords in a tight grip, and took a deep breath as she looked up at the castle tower. It was the highest part of the building, and the stone locked sturdy and hard to climb. A normal person wouldn’t even cry, but Rayla was not a normal person.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 54





	tower climbing

Rayla held her swords in a tight grip, and took a deep breath as she looked up at the castle tower. It was the highest part of the building, and the stone locked sturdy and hard to climb. A normal person wouldn’t even cry, but Rayla was not a normal person. She was a moonshadow elf that literally looked for new challenges everywhere she went, now when the war was over. She loved to challenge herself for fun, and what would be the better way than surprise her boyfriend by literally climbing up towards his chamber to give him a funny scare. She could already picture Callum’s confused screams, and giggled at the thought. This would be her revenge for him pushing her into the lake last week.

Without thinking twice she held the sword high over her head, and let it bury into the stone, making sure she got a sturdy grip before she put her feet against the wall, and then began to climb. She repeated the motion over and over, each time she was further from the ground. She could feel her pulse in her throat, heart beating quickly as she was filled with adrenaline. Her forehead was sweating and her arms were aching, but she kept climbing, and loved the challenge of a good workout.

It took a few minutes, but she was finally at the top, and carefully peaked through Callum’s open window. He was sitting by his desk, either drawing or writing a letter, completely unaware that she was outside of his window, having climbed a several story tall tower, just to give him a scare.

“You know, I could use some attention as well.”

Not even a second passed until she heard Callum scream as he fell backwards in his chair. He was startled for sure, and looked at his windows in disbelief as he saw Rayla, she couldn’t help but grin.

“HOW ARE YOU UP THERE?!?”

“I climbed, I thought that was pretty easy to figure out. Did I scare you?”

“What do you think?”

“Nice, then you just got your revenge for pushing me into water.”


End file.
